


Flower Collections

by Solitary Stargazer (trinhle130797)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinhle130797/pseuds/Solitary%20Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jeongcheol oneshots of various genres.<br/>A respite between all the monster fic this author's trying to write :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thanks to all the Jeongcheol feels that can't be translated into chapter 4 of Xiang Feng, I decided, I wanted a one-shot!!!!  
> A sad, angsty one!!!!  
> It's gender-bender, so Jeong Han is female in this one, which I think is different from all my other fics.  
> I really like Seung Cheol in this fic (shhh...even just a wee bit more than in Xiang Feng hehe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks he's attractive, even bathed in blood and entrails.  
> Will this love of theirs ever bear fruit?

The first time she lays eyes on him is in the middle of a battlefield.

Amidst the red haze of bloodlust and the carnage all around her, his dark locks stand out like a sore thumb. Beheading her men one by one, face crusted with what was probably her soldier’s entrails, uniform colour unrecognizable due to all the blood.

She finds him oddly attractive.

The man slips out of her mind just as easily as he slipped in it. One doesn’t have time to daydream when their throat could be slit any moment. She rides off, and he’s just another speck among the slaughter.

* * *

They meet again. Face to face. Sword to sword. She can’t feel her arms from all the chopping and disemboweling, she probably hasn’t showered in what felt like a week, and her ribs hurt like hell when she got her air knocked out of her earlier by some bastard. She killed him.

The man opposite her doesn’t look any better. He looks like shit. Although she has to give it to him for looking this good bathing in guts and blood.

Their swords clash again, and even though her arms hurt like a bitch from that, her blood  _sings_. Finally. Someone who can match her blow for blow. Adrenaline rushes through her. He gives her no leeway, no breathing space. She does the same – it’s only courtesy. She nicks him in the face, and that red trail runs down his cheekbones.  _How beautiful_. He can only be even more beautiful covered in his own blood. At the thought, she feels her lips curving up into a maniacal smile and resists the urge to cackle.

_Still needs a little more training, but pretty good. Has potential._

His right side is open, so she kicks him there. His face contorts in pain and he doubles over. Lightning-quick, she tackles the sword out of his hands and has him pinned on his back, hands above his head – he buckles furiously, but she’s stronger. This close, she can finally observe his eyes: brown with a ring of green around his pupils. His neck artery is prominent and pulses furiously under his skin, a sign of life. She idly wonders how it might feel to slit that vein and watch him bleed out slowly, watch his life fade before her eyes. It’s extremely tempting.

Her demon salivates at the thought holding his life in her hands. Strangely enough, it doesn’t seem to wish her to act upon it.

She’s not going to let him off scot-free, though. It’d be nice souvenir, she thinks, as she fishes out her own dagger and slashes a line across his stomach.  _It’ll scar_. And it’s not deep enough to be fatal. He doesn’t have enough of her marks on him yet.

She lifts herself off of him, and throws his sword next to him.

“Run now, or I will kill you” she turns around and leaves.

* * *

Her country is winning.

As she storms castle by castle, her men die off one by one. Their country expands like a hungry abyss swallowing everything on its path, and their opponent gets pushed closer and closer to the capital.

How befitting that the road from one castle to another is traced with red ink. The colour of blood. Its coppery smell, embedded on the ground, slushing the soil, paving the way to victory.

The King of the other country sends in his unconditional surrender letter, promising castles and boons and treasures and slaves. As General, she gets first picks. None really interests her, it’s not like she can get any richer, being second in ranking only to the King. She indifferently listens to her reward lists, and offers a half-hearted thank you when it’s done. She thinks she will go to the camp. At least it can’t be any more monotonous than everything else in her life. She misses being in war, when every cell in her body comes alive with the thrill of killing and being killed. When her life is put on the line, and walking that rope is the best feeling she’s experienced in years.

The demon in her calls for blood. She resolutely suppresses him. No blood. At least not now.

She sets out for camp.

* * *

The last batch of war prisoners has arrived to camp, where they’ll be shipped of as slaves into households if they’re lucky to be picked, live the rest of their lives as sex slaves for soldiers in the camp, or beheaded and thrown into a ditch – nameless and unrecognized.

Because their country has lost the war. And winners write history. Soldiers on the winning side “protect their own nation” and those on the losing sides, who fought just the same and bled just the same and died just the same are forever lost to the flow of time.

She spots him, then, ragged and bloody, in a group of grimy troops. For a prisoner, he looks ridiculously calm, his alert eyes the only feature that gives his emotions away. The man also looks ridiculously good for a prisoner. She moves closer to where one of her men was head-counting. After telling the soldier that she’s taking this one as a slave, she drags him off, hands still bounds and feet still shackled.

* * *

They arrive at her quarters. She pushes him down onto a chair and plops herself down onto the one opposite him. This close, she can see that the wound on his face has scarred. A thin white line down his left cheek.  _Mine_. The creature in her purrs in satisfaction at the thought.

“Hungry?” she asks.

He doesn’t seem inclined to answer, watching her like one would their mortal enemy. Which is very true. That’s exactly what they are to each other.

“What is your name?” she asks again.

Still silence.           

She leaves then, because her lieutenant has requested a meeting with her, and she senses she won’t get any response from him today. She sends for a bath and food for him. And a room.

She visits him again a few days later. The man is inside the garden, going over his katas with empty hands. She feels sort of bad for him. A swordsman’s worst nightmare is not being able to have your sword with you. His was confiscated, and as a slave, he’s not allowed any weapons. It must be killing him to be so defenseless. She knows she can’t stand not having any weapon on her. Like being stripped bare for all to see. Naked and vulnerable. Her creature croons. Possessive.

She waves her steward over and tells him to bring her usual sword and one other over. “The black on the top shelf” She says. The old man returns moments later with 2 swords. She throws one over to him.

“Take it”

He looks at her for what seems like the longest time. “Why?” It’s the first time she’s heard his voice.

“It’s not fun when you don’t have a sword. Take it. The thing doesn’t ’like’ me anyway. Temperamental object” she mutters.

“Are you not afraid I’m going to kill you?”

“Like you can. You’re going to need a lot more practice” She replies nonchalantly.

“What do you want in return?” Ah, so not easily manipulated, then. Good head on his shoulders.

“Sparring. I’ve been so bored with other people. None of them fight like a man. Bunch of wusses who only knows how to yodel with a humongous sword. Like they think that makes them qualified soldiers.”

It might be her imagination, but it’s as if he smiled, just for a tiny bit

Something twists inside her, and it feels simultaneously like her creature craving for blood and yet not. Like a hunger she can’t name.

Slightly flustered, she charges towards him with her sword. He blocks. They fight each other, each one on edge. Her from the hunger, him from resentment. They block, they swing, they parry. She corrects him along the way.

She still kicks his ass.

* * *

He knows how to play the guzheng. He possesses excellent penmanship, unlike her chicken scratch. He’s very close to beating her. He already trounces her in chess. He never talks unless he has to, or unless she’s got him a weird position on the ground after their sparring and told him to “say pretty please”, which he would, but in a voice that suggests if she doesn’t then the end of the world is approaching.

They spar till they bleed, and her demon gets all excited like a kid on sugar whenever it marks him just a little bit. Still no inclination to kill, choke or strangle. There are reasons why she doesn’t have slaves other than him: she can take care of herself just fine, thank you; she hates her home crowded with “beings”; and she couldn’t resist the need to  _hurt_  if they’re too close. Sure, she kills on the battlefield and revels in it, but these slaves do nothing wrong and even someone like her isn’t immoral enough to slaughter them like pigs. So the slaves stay away except for the bare minimum.

And him, who has somehow bribed her demon.

* * *

One of her self-brewed alcohol batches is ready to drink. She drags him along to drink with her. Mainly to get pissed. She hasn’t got pissed in a while.

The booze is strong, like liquid fire that blazes down her throat and coils heatedly inside her belly. She feels warm and comfortable. She also doesn’t remember how much she’s drunk.

_Maybe I underestimated the strength of the alcohol. Shit._

The wind picks up, and drinking under the Moon doesn’t sound or feel fun anymore. She’s cold.

Something warm envelops her, like the safest of cocoons. A steady heartbeat echoing in her ears. A hand, she thinks, trails down her cheeks.

She falls asleep. Peace. It’s the most peaceful she’s felt in a long long time. Her demon is quiet. No sounds, except….

_Thump….thump…thump…._

* * *

Blood. Warm and sticky. Gushes.

On her hands, on her face. She gasps.

It flows out of him, like a broken dam. The hole is his heart.

“No…no” Desperately, she tries to plug the hole with her bare hands.

Blood. Soaks her clothes. Permeates her skin. No. Stop. No.

Someone. Please.

His hands enclose hers. On his chest. He gives her a bloody smile. It looks more painful than a grimace.

His eyes catch hers. They shine. His pupils blown wide. There’s a stubborn light that clings to them.

His lips move. He mouths “Come closer”, and gasps from exertion. She leans to get closer to him, to hear him.

 

His grip goes lax.

 

She can’t see. Can’t hear. Can’t think. 

 

Her face is wet.

The only thing that matters –  _Me, too._

_I was too late. I’m sorry._

_Me, too._

* * *

 She buries him underneath a wisteria tree.

_Be safe. I will see you soon._

_Jaia will protect you for me_.

* * *

“ **Yoon Jeong Han**  is a renowned and revered General from the 1500’s. She was famous for her brilliant war tactics and strategy, and led the Sidha’s army through 3 different wars, two of which were invasions. Her time and cause of death is unknown. Many of General Yoon’s personal belongings were donated to the Museum of National History by an anonymous donor, but her sword,  **Jaia** , has never been found. It is hypothesized that the sword was broken when the General was young, as after some time, she never carried her sword ever again, and used another sword exclusively until her death.

General Yoon never married.”

“Aw…isn’t that sad? But you know, apparently she was supposed to die earlier, because one of the neighboring countries saw her as a serious threat. They sent someone to kill her at a royal banquet”

“Really? How did she survive?”

“Well, apparently, one of her slaves took the blow for her. It was fatal, and he died in her place. A few years later, the country that sent the assassins were razed to the ground! By her!”

“Oh my gosh, that’s so romantic!”

“I know right? I totally ship them!!! Actually, come to think of it, there’s another person I used to ship her with.”

“Who?”                                                  

“Choi Seung Cheol. He was the third Prince of the country she first led the invasion against. Handsome, talented, and he led the Army against her!”

“And? Why did you stop shipping?”

“Because he disappeared without a trace! The last time he was seen was at the final battle against Sidha. They never found his body, or his sword”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think????  
> Did I do a good job?  
> Please comment on how you thought of it :)  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy I swear you won't even need a summary (cries)

They meet on a spring day.

When pink cherry blossoms float beneath breathtakingly blue skies, and the effervescent winds place kiss upon kiss on the fluffy cheeks of milky clouds.

Underneath the cherry tree, a lazy finger plucks the guzheng strings.

A sound. 

It echoes and echoes and echoes, across the air, attention-grabbing. 

A slosh of wine, pure and clear like water from Heaven itself, curves gracefully into a stunning parabole, into a jade cup. Its smell - the aroma of wisteria and the greenest of tea, lingers and wafts. Awaken the senses. Like a bolt of fragrance amidst the scent of cherry blossoms. Impossible to ignore.

A pale hand grasps the cup. Ever so slightly, it raises the cup in the air. Deep inhales. Satisfaction. Appreciation of excellent wine.

A gulp. A taste. 

The wine, smooth and gentle, slides down the throat, settles warmly into the stomach, leaving fizzy sizzles behind.

A drop clings on to blood red lips.

A tongue flicks at it. Swallowing the drop. Disappears.

Lips, cherry-blossoms pink made red with wine.

Lips, soft and supple, as if inviting to be kissed. For someone to place a caress, light as the wings of butterflies. Ephemeral.

They curve ever so slightly, the pleasure at tasting good wine.

A barely-there smile that bewitches even the most saintly. One that will make men crumble to their feet in blind submission.

The smile that topples cities and ravages nations.

 

_Ping._

 

Another sound.

The person moves.

Rivers and rivers of dark black hair that flutters in the wind, the interwoven bells chime, and chime. 

Another space.

Another time.

Ethereal.

Red garments. 

Like a slash of fire that blazes across pastel shades of pinks and blues. A stand-out amongst Eden. Like lightning that flashes across the eyes.

 

 

_They move._

White, flawless hands opens an equally white fan. 

Black locks, soft as the finest satin, create a halo, surrounding endless garnet at the silhouette moves and twirls and spins to an unknown melody.

Like the gentle hustling of spring that denotes the rejuvenating of Life, like the trailblazing passion of summer that boasts youth and freedom, like the warm, supple embrace of autumn that cocoons and nurtures, and like the icy breath of winter that signals the end of a cycle and the restlessness for a new one to start.

Like a melody, pianissimo at first, that ascends and opens up, to a feverish fortissimo. To a breathless intensity.

Then all of a sudden,

 

_They stop._

A complete halt.

Silence.

Eyes, golden like the most beautiful topaz, crinkled in to crescents of the moons. Warm and watery. Gazes into the soul. Enraptures. Hypnotizes.

Stunning.

 

 

Peals of laughter, like the most precious of pearls that tinkle on a priceless tray, spreads across the air.

Breaks the silence.

Like wind chimes.

 

The dance resumes.

 

 

* * *

Not so far away, among the greens and across the cherry blossom tree, a man stands still and watches. Black eyes open wide, taking everything of the scene in. Enraptured.

White sleeves and black hair flutter in the wind.

_Thump...thump...thump...._

The sound of a heartbeat. 

Of a heart that beats.

Of blood that thrums.

Of fate.

 

 

_Of the day, when, under the wide, wide ciel blue, beneath the soft, soft cherry pink, **a dash of red steals his soul.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, I'm sort of at the end of my semester a.k.a time to be swamped or crushed to death by midterms and papers. 
> 
> So this is a short one for you guys, as an appease to waiting XD
> 
> Please comment on what you think, and on anything you think might need improvement T.T
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


	3. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M-rated; Explicit language; M-preg; K-Drama tropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This one shot is kind of an angry/angsty one, as I'm sort of in the mood to write one. Don't worry, the baddie isn't Seung Cheol :) But then I got happy and so this ended kinda...weird....
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Dedicated to AffxtedShawol! Your comment made my day :)

His favourite flowers are roses.

He gave Jeonghan roses for their first dinner date together, _this is my favourite flower, so I want to give my favourite to you_.

There were always roses in his apartment: roses inside a vase in the living room, roses for their bath together (good for the skin, apparently), rose-scented candles. He even grew a couple of rose bushes outside his place.

The first time they made love was on a bed full of rose petals, the silkiness of the satin sheets sprinkled with dashes of texture, of rose petals clinging onto their sweaty entwined bodies as they pushed against each other.

The smell of rose permeates it all: their first date together, his house, his bed, his skin.

Rose is sex, love and memories all rolled up into a fragrance, so ingrained in the mind.

So entwined with _him_.

They met over roses, even.

At the florist’s, is how Jeonghan met him.

A bouquet of roses, lingering looks and secretly exchanged numbers.

In hindsight, he should’ve known. The man was with another date at the time.

He just didn’t think.

His partner is a good man: financial security, intellect, good age, looks, and manners.

Attentive, dedicated, loyal and faithful.

And faithful.

And faithful.

Or so Jeonghan would like to believe, until he sees his partner fucking another man into the bed. _Their_ bed. Both are too into it to notice someone else watching them.

Rose-scented candles and rose petals again.

The smell – cloyingly sweet – fills his nostrils.

He wants to vomit.

The smell of roses.

Of sex, love and memories.

Of the pattern that permeates his life.

Jeonghan thinks he never wants to smell roses again.

He never wants to see them again.

Detached, he watches them, like snakes, coiled around each other, panting, moaning. He wonders if he’s half as responsive as the other male on the bed.

Probably not.

Jeonghan waits until they’re finished with a shout. Post-coital, he thinks. He wonders when they’ll notice him.

They fell asleep, and never noticed.

It’s good that he never officially moved in, or else it’d be a hassle to move out and leave.

He pens his (now) ex a note, and walks out the door.

* * *

He quits his florist job, gets spectacularly drunk in a shady, shitty bar, and has sex with a stranger.

Jeonghan wakes up in an impersonal, cheap motel and feels sore as fuck.

He hurts everywhere and in places unmentionable, results of nonstop sex last night.

Fragments of memories come back slowly.

Huh.

He was pretty excited.

Guess it was great sex.

It’d never been that extreme with his ex.

He’s getting uncomfortable now, though, with an arm slung over him, and a body behind his.

Hello, there.

Someone’s excited this morning.

He’d better leave before this leads to another round of sexing.

Jeonghan doesn’t think his poor bum can take anymore.

Huh, obviously size does make a difference.

He slowly slips free of the embrace, and puts on his clothes, wincing all the while from all the straining.

Quietly, Jeonghan exits the room, oblivious to dark eyes following his every move.

* * *

He thinks fate must be fucking with him when he’s butt-naked inside a public toilet peeing over a stick.

2 pink lines.

Fuck.

All signs this past month point out to the most obvious conclusion – Fate’s a bitch and did not let his one forgetful night slip.

His suppressants.

He never took them that night.

Now he’s paying in full.

It’s clear that he must have been a serial killer or something in his past life.

Or a pedo.

He doesn’t know.

Cause he swears this is atonement.

Son of a….

Jeonghan spends the most agonizing 30 minutes of his life freaking out over what to do.

Never once did the thought of getting rid of the child pass through his mind.

Although he seriously want to emasculate the man from that night.

Fuck fuck fuck.

All this because Yoon Jeonghan couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

What is his life, seriously?

His deep musings are interrupted by banging on the door “Oi, you dead in there or something? People ‘ve gotta piss you know!!!”

_Fuck you, I may pee or muse at my own leisure, thanks. Want me to cut it off so you can’t take a piss anymore?_

_Although this is a public toilet so maybe the person’s got a point._

….and the mood swings have already seemed to kick in.

* * *

Oh God oh God oh GOD his fucking sperm donor is the fucking CEO!!!!

Oh. My. God.

What the hell is this shitty luck???? Just when he’s landed a stable job (mundane, boring job) at this huge conglomerate, he finds out that the guy he slept with is the BOSS.

Like, the BOSS boss.

Like, the BOSS that decides the fate of _every_ employee.

Oh God, he’s hyperventilating right now _shitshitshitshit_.

“Mr. Yoon Jeonghan of the Financial Records department, please report to the Executive Meeting Room immediately. Thank you”

Oh he’s _so_ fucked.

Is it too late to submit a resignation form?

* * *

Choi Seungcheol, CEO of Choi & Lee Conglomerate, is gay.

‘Course he’s known this ever since he was 12 and started checking out the pert bum of the cutest little boy in their sixth grade class.

He’s also seen fit to break this news to his parents and older brother the day after he checked out said bum.

His father holds back tears and proclaims that “My little boy is all grown up waaaaaaa”.

His mother has hearts in her eyes and he could already see her going through the list of eligible males she knew. Obviously her fujoshi soul has persisted since her teenage years.

His elder brother, the only rational human being in the family, the one who should in all rights be extremely angry and disgusted,….

…is angry because “what if some vile…vile…imbecile take advantage of my innocent little brother???”

Never mind the fact that Seungcheol was the tallest and meanest of them all.

But yeah, despite their freaky ways, his family has always supported him.

Over the years, he’s had a couple of lovers here and there, but nothing serious.

Even sex, with its novelty as “uncharted territories”, soon lost its appeal and became just another physical need to satisfy.

Imagine his surprise, when, at a run-down bar, in an impulsive dare against his best friend, he sports this impressive boner from the drunk-as-a-skunk man wiggling, no, more like _undulating_ , on top of him.

This could turn humiliating, very quickly, if he does nothing about it.

…either push the man off or fuck him.

In his inebriated mind, Seungcheol knows _exactly_ what to do.

* * *

…The sex was…interesting…to say the least.

On the one hand, it was hot as fuck.

On the second hand, it was hot as fuck.

…On the third hand, which his male ego does _not_ want to admit, the name called out wasn’t _his._

Least it was good sex, right???

With that in mind, CEO Choi pretended to be asleep when, in a shitty bed, inside an equally shitty hotel, his unknown one-night-sex-friend tried to inconspicuously slip away from the room.

But not before mournfully looking down at his morning wood.

… _later, I promise you…_

* * *

CEO Choi Seungcheol is _not_ obsessed.

He isn’t.

…or at least, he _thinks_ he isn’t.

Alright, so maybe he can’t forget how great that night was, but what’s wrong with that? People remember good sex.

Alright, so maybe after not being able to forget, he might have looked up the person’s information, but what’s wrong with that? People remember good sex, and they’d like a name to go with it.

Alright, so maybe after un-forgetting and stalking, he’s snooped inside the public bathroom (in the next stall) and heard the whole baby monologue, but what’s wrong with that? People remember good sex, they’d like a name to go with it _and_ a baby is a good thing, right?

…oh GOD, his mom’s so gonna wring his neck.

…does baby-bribe count??

* * *

Yoon Jeonghan tasted even sweeter than their night together.

And Choi Seungcheol can’t get enough.

He thinks, if this is what _taking fucking responsibility for your wild oats_ (quoted on “The Mrs. Choi’s 100 Rules to Being Choi Seungcheol") entails, a baby and a husband doesn’t sound so bad.

 

Yoon Jeonghan exits the Exec Meeting Room face suspiciously red, hair tousled…

…and limping.

* * *

The baby’s born, much to the adoration of the grandparents-to-be and uncle-to-be. The parents are totally ignored. Never mind that Seungcheol’s hands were almost crushed during the process.

Introducing, prettified-Choi-Seungcheol ver. 1.0.

2.0 is on the way muahahaha-ack!

…and that’s the sound of our CEO having his ribs elbowed the shit out. By his husband.

* * *

BREAKING NEWS: _Director of Dick and Co. Ltd gets caught in bed with 2 underage sex workers!!! Diagnosed with HIV!!! Fiancé releases statement!!!!_

Turning off the TV, Seungcheol smirks.

_Serves the bastard right for hurting my husband._

He stands up and calls for the steward.

“Jack, send over a bunch of roses for the Director. We should congratulate him on his _successful love life_ “

“Right away, Young Master”

“Waaaaa…” a baby’s cries can be heard.

“Aisshhh…this rascal. Won’t even let his own mommy sleep”

_I miss uninterrupted sex._

_Should I go for a vasectomy?_

_…on second thought, mom would kill me._

“WAAAAAAA!!!!”

“Coming, brat!!! Who does he take after, aishhh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: How was this oneshot?
> 
> Kinda cheesy and K-Drama-ish, don't you think?
> 
> I wanted to have a cheesy ending, so.... XD
> 
> Please comment down below on what you thought. Thanks for reading!! Love you all!!!


	4. Helianthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......Uh.....a cheesy one shot???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just rewatched Mr. & Mrs. Smith, and this is what happened XD.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Suggested song: The Daze by Syn Cole
> 
> Dedicated to loveanimes1996!!! Thank you for your review <3 It made me smile :)

_Interpol Headquarters, Seoul, Korea_

To: **Yoon Jeonghan**                         Codename: **Eagle**

Target: **Black Helianthus**                  Occupation: **Leader of Hitmen Group “17”** (see attached file for info)

Location: **Mansae Lounge**                Time: **Mark has a trade deal at a** **pprox. 23:00**

Note: **Target consistently escaped previous assassination attempt. Kill on site.**

* * *

**Mansae Lounge, 21:50**

Eagle enters the clubhouse. Dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a fishnet shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination, the man strides over to the bar, eyes following his every move, lips licking at the way those hips sway.

He orders a vodka on the rock and walks towards one of the empty booths, leaving behind an entranced bartender and a throng of women swooning over his smooth baritone.

* * *

**22:20**

Eagle spots his mark.

The man, in his 20s, is followed by his two men: a tall one with aristocratic features and blue hair, and a tiny one with a baby face and pink hair. They lock eyes – instant heat.

The man, his mark, Black Helianthus, moves towards him: black hair, black eyes, black suit. Black.

A smile.

“You alone?”

“If yes, then what?”

“If yes, then will you dance with me?”

“If no, then what?”

“...if no, well, then, I’ll just have to persuade you over to my side, no?” A smirk.

“I’ll have a Bloody Mary”

“Then a dance?”

“We’ll see”

The drinks arrive, only to go unnoticed.

“Shall we?”

“Yes”

Amidst the dance floor, the music blaring, the crowd writhing against each other, a sea of ecstasy, an ocean of arousal and drugs and alcohol, all they see, is each other.

Their hands on each other’s hips, body, neck, the heat is sweltering.

A kiss. Lips brush lightly, part, only to meld back in.

Take a deep breath.

Dive.

Their tongues meet, it’s hot cavern and teeth, it’s warmth and excitement.

Lips mouthing at his neck, at his jugular, leaving a mark. Makes his blood thrum.

They’re lined up against each other, chest to back.

Hands on his hips, under his shirt. Heat nestles against his behind.

“Fuck…your shirt…I want to rip this off you”

“Will you?”

No words. They leave the club. There are rooms in here for this.

* * *

On the elevator, they throw themselves against each other. Mouth on mouth. Body on body. They’re drunk. They can’t get enough.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathless.

A tongue, a wet mouth, a hand, it’s dizzying. An overload of senses.

“Ping” the elevator chimes.

They can’t get out of it fast enough.

The room door.

His head bangs on the door. His legs wound tightly on the other’s hips. He grinds.

“Fuck. You’re trying to kill me”

The room opens. They can’t make it to the bed.

He’s pushed against the wall.

A rip.

It’s his shirt.

A hand closes over his neck, another at his arousal.

A deep breath.

He retaliates.

 

Heat. Heat. Heat.

The night’s young yet.

* * *

_Mission report_

Target: **Black Helianthus**

Purpose: **Kill on site**

Status: **Incomplete**

Note: **Target escaped during attempt. Request to pursue.**

Supervisor’s notes: **_Request accepted. Pending further lead on mark._**

* * *

**CIA ARCHIVES – SEOUL BRANCH**

_MISSION REPORT 2B289FE_

Target: **Eagle** Purpose: **Kill on site**

Status: **Incomplete** Reason: **Mark escaped during attempt**

Note: **Request to pursue**

_REQUEST ACCEPTED. SEE REP. 1X750JA FOR CONT._

Signed: **Black Helianthus**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I might've liked the movie a bit too much.....
> 
> What do you think???
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Helianthus II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm....cont. of Helianthus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Happy Summer!!!
> 
> So...as per request, I'm back with another Helianthus one-shot. Seems the concept of Seungcheol and Jeonghan as secret agents really hit it off with you guys XD I'm overwhelmed by the love this receives.
> 
> This, right here, is like...my ultimate yaoi fantasy. EVERY couple should have this, I swear. What's THIS, you may ask? Well, please read and find out!! Enjoy~~~
> 
> Dedicated to hahahaharlequin !!! Thanks for your comment :)

_Letter of Deployment_

Name: **Choi Seungcheol** Codename: **Black Helianthus**

Position: **CIA Seoul / Hit Squad 17, Capt.** _(see attached for info)_

Mission: **Suspicious activity from Eagle in Washington DC, USA** _(see attached)_ **. Assistance required from DC Branch. Apprehend if possible. Kill at all cost.**

Supervisor’s Notes: **_Specialist in tracking and espionage. Knowledgeable of mark. Gadgets fitted. Alias formed. Deployment immediate. Report directly to Seoul._**

* * *

**TO BE SENT TO DC – SIGNED – HEAD OF SEOUL BRANCH – REF. NO.** **1X750JA**

* * *

_RECEIVED & SIGNED – HEAD OF DC BRANCH_

_REF. NO. AZ1155DBO_

* * *

_This is CNN. It is now 8:00 PM Eastern Time, 1:00 AM London and and 3:00 AM Damascus. Hello, I’m Anderson Cooper, and welcome to AC360, where we break down the latest news around the world. First on the agenda is the White House Correspondents’ Dinner tonight, where President Obama will be giving his final Dinner Speech. Our Chief White House Correspondent, Dana Bash, is reporting live…._

* * *

He moves, slipping in the ballroom silently, unnoticed by the guest. The President is socializing near the podium with his wife. Next to him is Vice President Biden. Nothing out of place.

Good.

_Alpha to Helianthus, what’s the stat? Report. Over._

_Helianthus to Alpha, all clear. Renegade and Renaissance all clear. Over._

_Copy. Over._

Someone touches him. It’s…a female.

“Hello, I haven’t seen you around here before. You must be new, then. Which department are you in?” The young woman, stunning blond hair and black dress, inquires.

For a moment, he’s perplexed. Then he remembers his cover. Intern of CNN Political Department. His undiscernible confusion never shows.

“Political. I just started” He replies.

“Oh! What a coincidence! We’re colleagues. How has it been for you?” A hand on his arm. Ah. Making an advance.

It seems his “colleague” has other interests outside of politics. Namely, men.

And she has experience to boot.

A hand. Not too forward, but stating an interest.

Body leaning towards him. Showing the best features, but not in a loose manner.

Eyes looking at him, dilated. Expert make-up. A name tag, similar to his. Female reporter, then, beauty and poise. Very expressive. Knows how to communicate.

Eyeing his Armani suit and Vacheron Constantin watch. And his name tag. Obviously noting his wealth.

Approaching despite his intern status.

Veteran.

“I’m Kayleigh, by the way. But I’m sure you already knew from the name tag. Nice to meet you, Han”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you” He kisses her knuckles.

“So who are you interning under? I interned with Dana, when I first arrived. It was very fun…”

He tunes her out, murmuring replies when appropriate.

_Bland. Bland. Bland. Does she have nothing else to say?_

“…Han….Han?”

“Yes, Kayleigh?” Reluctantly, he replies.

“The band’s about to play. Care to dance?”

_GOD, no. I don’t want to dance from your arms to your bed. Can’t draw attention, though. I have a feeling she’ll make a fuss if I say no._

Just as he’s about to agree, a seductive voice speaks.

“I believe Mr. Lee’s promised his first dance with me. Haven’t you, Mr. Lee Han?”

Another woman. Her face’s obscured by the head veil. Dark locks and wine red lips. Miles and miles of pale skin.

Another predator.

But this one, oh this one, looks infinitely more interesting than the last.

He smoothly extracts himself from the blonde’s grip. “The lady’s correct, Kayleigh. I’m so sorry we could not dance together”

A slight kiss upon the knuckles yet again “Excuse me”

They leave, the woman holding onto his arm.

* * *

“I did not promise you a dance”

“Really? Must have slipped my mind. I apologize”

“You jest. As stunning as you are? It must be my luck today”

“The honor’s all mine”

“Let’s slip away, shall we? Get some air?” He whispers.

“Certainly. Lead the way”

He raises 3 fingers behind his back. The others will catch on camera.

_Target sighted_.

* * *

There’s a bar for socialization next to the ballroom. The bartender, epitome of professionalism, inquires.

“Good evening, sir and madam. How may I serve you?”

“A dirty martini for me, and a glass of Lafite ’82 for the lady”

“Right away, sir”

Not long after, the bartender brings out their drinks.

He slips him a 50. “Thank you”

“Thank you, sir. Have a great evening”

* * *

They settle down in the most obscure corner of the bar, their drinks on a tall table.

“You know my favourite”

“How could I not? Lafite 1787, and if not, ‘82”

“Why, I’m flattered, Mr. Lee. Or shall I call you Black Helianthus?”

“Likewise, Eagle”

She pushes him against the wall, her red lips pouting in a seductive smile. Her gloved hand picks up the martini and raises it to her mouth. She takes a gulp, then dives in.

Warm, wet cavern, infused with the best martini. The taste of alcohol lingers. Heated by the exchange of heat from mouth to mouth. It leaves a trail of fire down his throat.

They separate, an erotic string of saliva stringing their mouth together.

A drop of alcohol lingers on his lips.

She smiles again, leans in, and licks it off.

He flips their position, and pushes her against the wall.

The veil is annoying. He rips it off her.

Rivers of dark hair tumbles down her back. Extensions.

She peers up at him, accentuated dark eyes amused.

They kiss again, his hands on her back, feeling the smooth flesh, bare for all to see with her backless dress.

Her white backless dress.

He feels strangely possessive.

_No one_ should ever see her scantily clothed but him.

But she isn’t really a _she_ , is she?

One of his hands slides up the smooth column that is _her_ throat.

The cleverly hidden Adam apple, concealed with a black, silky lace choker.

The pulse.

It’s alive, pulsating underneath the lace.

The apple.

His thumb caresses skin, and he can feel the shivers. His body reciprocates.

Their mouth entwined, neither caring that they’re in a bar, open for everyone to see.

They’re locked together, his nether regions grinding against _the other male’s_. His hand comes to rest on her thigh, pulling it to wound against him. He stops to caress the black lacy garter belt.

“You’ve gone all out, huh?”

“Only the best for you. Don’t rip it. I need it for another mission later”

The thought of another man seeing Eagle like this infuriates him. This sight should only be for his eyes and his eyes alone.

“I won’t. Don’t worry” he mutters darkly. _Not now._

His fingers dig in the smooth, milky flesh, pulling the thigh in tighter.

It trails upward.

Then, all of a sudden.

It stops.

He stops. Breathless.

”Fuck, you’re not wearing underwear” He growls, so aroused it’s impossible.

Eagle smiles, seduction at its best. “Oops…I must’ve forgotten”

He’s so hard it’s starting to be painful. The thought of bare flesh underneath the flimsy piece of cloth called a dress, naked before his eyes, a feast for him…

“Room. Now” He mutters, dragging Eagle along.

 

A laugh, red heels clicking on expensive tiles. A dash of white silk and black lace.

* * *

He wakes up alone.

_Knew it._

_How come I can never finish him off?_

Throwing on his robe, he strides into the shower, only to stop at the vanity.

There, taped on the mirror, is a pair of black lace panties, with the same pattern as the garter belt.

Next to it, in red lipstick:

_THX FOR LAST NIGHT_

_& FOR NOT TEARING MY GARTER BELT_

_THIS IS FOR YOU. ONLY._

_XOXO_

_PS: EYE 4 EYE. TOOK YOURS._

He’s aroused, again. And…

_Fuck, I KNEW I forgot something. The fucking belt. Should’ve torn it when I had the chance. Minx._

_Wanna see him in these panties._

* * *

_Mission Portfolio_

Target: **Eagle** Purpose: **Kill on site**

Status as of date: **Incomplete**

Carried out by: **Black Helianthus**

Details:

  * **Ref. 2B289FE – Incomplete – Target escaped**
  * **Ref. 1X750JA – Incomplete – Target escaped**
  * REQUEST FOR PURSUE GRANTED UNCONDITIONALLY _(C OF SEOUL BR. – PROF. 555SKJOK)_
  * **Ref. 5J1008KO – Target sighted in London. MI6 deployment and cooperation requested. **_(GRANTED – B. HELIANTHUS TO FLY TO LONDON ASAP – C OF SEOUL)_



* * *

“Yoon Jeonghan, what is that that I see on your neck young man???”

“Uh…hi Mom…um…a...um...a bug bite??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....uh....I might've had TOO much fun???
> 
> Basically, Seoul CIA Seungcheol masquerades as a DC CIA masquerades as a CNN intern.
> 
> And....Jeonghan masquerades as a female XD
> 
> JEONGHAN TOOK SEUNGCHEOL'S UNDIES XDXDXD
> 
> Whatcha think? Please comment. As always, you guys motivate me so much *kisses*
> 
> PS: Renegade = CIA codename for President Obama and Renaissance = CIA codename for First Lady Michelle
> 
> Vacheron Constantin is a very expensive brand of watches.
> 
> Lafite '82 is priced at over $1 200 I think. Lafite 1787 HIDEOUSLY EXPENSIVE!!!


	6. Short one-shots (1 - 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a 1 – 50 type of story. Each is a very short piece of story, various topics, no chronological order. Just whatever I’m inspired by.
> 
> I’m sorry for not updating lately. I’ve been having a really bad writer’s block. Hopefully this will help some.
> 
> If there’s any prompt in here that totally makes you guys squeal in fellow fangirling-ship, tell me and I’ll see if I can write a longer one shot on it, kay?

1.

Seungcheol hits his head and falls unconscious during a practice session. He wakes up and has NO idea what the hell is going on. Because Jeonghan, _his_ Jeonghan, is taking care of him. Wiping forehead and shit.

In a **pink** costume. A fucking nurse costume. With lacy garter belts and a pointy hat.

Thank you, God, for whatever I did right in the last life.

If this is a dream, he never wants to wake up.

* * *

2. 

Seungcheol swears he almost had a heart attack when he came home from work and was washing up when he noticed what looked to be a pregnancy test sticking out from the rubbish bin. After shakily trying and failing to pick it up while breathing like he was going to asphyxiate for like 10 times, he finally managed. It had a “+” sign. Positive. He hated math at school, but that moment, that symbol looked like the most beautiful thing on Earth.

The fainting and bawling never happened. Nope. Never. What happened was masculine pride and…

Oh who is he kidding? It happened.

* * *

3.

Seungcheol doesn’t think there’s anything that could smell as amazing as the smell of his own home. It’s _pack, family, home_. It’s the most amazing smell in the world.

That is, until, one summer day, under the sweltering heat, he smells _it_. Shoulder-length black hair, stunning brown eyes, tempting pink lips.

In an instant, his universe rearranges.

_Mate. **Mine.**_

* * *

4.

It’s adorable how Seungcheol would drop by the flower shop at least twice a day to see Jeonghan’s face. Ever since the new florist moved to town, Seungcheol has bought flowers for his parents, his siblings and his colleagues.

He’s the most awkward thing ever, but, hey, it’s the thoughts that count, right? And Jeonghan always smiles every time his favourite customer comes in. They’re so besotted with each other it’s not even fair.

It’s the talk of town these days. The long-haired, fae-like florist and the handsome, socially awkward biology professor from the town university.

* * *

5.

There’s no stopping the miffed jealousy emanating from Seungcheol when he saw Jeonghan kissing the glass in front of the camera. It’s not fair that everyone gets to see how pretty those lips are. The sight belongs to him and him alone. It’s also not fair that it was his first time seeing how stunning Jeonghan looked in red lipstick. He wanted to kiss that colour off him.

Sufficient enough to say, one leader was not a happy camper that day.

…alright, maybe the make-out session later on at their dorm made up for it. A little bit.

_Shout out to Jeonghan being voted the idol with the prettiest kiss. Of course it would be him XD_

* * *

6.

Prince Choi Seungcheol is a very confused Prince.

He’s just danced with the most stunning man in his life. The most beautiful, and the wittiest conversationalist. With an amazing smile that he half wants to kiss off, and half wants to make sure it stays there.

The clock struck midnight, however, and the man disappeared, leaving behind nothing more than a name, Cinder, and a white glove

His elusive Cinder is nowhere to be seen, and even if he wanted to find the male, how in the world would he be able to? Find someone based on their glove size? Why, that’s almost as ridiculous as finding someone based on their shoe size! It’s to be noted that they can always try to cut off their hands (or toes) to fit, no?

Besides, what kind of dance partner would one be if they can’t even remember the face of their love, and to stoop as low as using their feet size? Because of course there can only ever be one shoe / glove size, NOT.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner somewhere.

“Yo, **Angel** , you sure this would work? How do you the Prince will find you?”

“Of course I’m sure, as long as he’s not an imbecile and try to find me via my glove size, he should track me down fairly quickly. Is everyone in position? Over”

“ **Luckynumber8** in position. Over”

“ **Heenim-doppel** in position. Room all clear. Over”

“ **Woozy** in position. Transportation ready. Over”

“ **T-rex** in position. Over”

“ **Boodiva** and **LAGent** reporting. All clear. Over”

“Awesome, **Angel** reporting. We’re all set. I repeat. Cleared for action. As soon as you get the signal, truss Prinny up like a pig. We’re gonna ransom the shit out of the guy. Over”

“Oh God, remind me to NEVER piss **Angel** off…Over”

_I had sooo much fun trying to come up with nicknames for them all. Kudos if you guys can guess who I’m referring to :))_ _I love, love, love evil Jeonghan lol._

* * *

7.

Nobody knows who came up with the title “ **Man.Sae** ” from their new album and why. Nobody even SEVENTEEN. Even they only knew it was Seungcheol who insisted on the name.

**Monday to Saturday** – how long it took for the leader to fall head over heels over that fresh-faced trainee with the short bob and the plump cheeks.

**Monday to Saturday** – the days when each of them had school in the morning and all the leader could think of during class was how many hours till he can see that new trainee again during training.

**Monday to Saturday** – how he hated to wait until Sunday comes so he can see him stumble into the kitchen, sleepy-eyed and mussed up strands of purple hair. His Jeonghan is the most adorable on Sundays.

He wants to repeat **Monday to Saturday** again and again, over and over. He will endure it. Because every **Man.Sae** is every precious time spent and precious memories made with Jeonghan.

* * *

8.

He hates covert ops in brothels. It never fails to make him feel like such a cad and an arsehole. That’s he’s free to wander and enjoy people like one would with delicacies. Even if he knows it’s all an act to make sure their target buys into it.

Tonight his op is infiltrating a sex and drug ring, hidden deep inside the Red Light district. His cover is a rich playboy who’s looking for something…new. He and Mingyu were both chosen for the roles. Apparently they have the “d***head” looks. Sometimes, his teams…seriously. He’s given up a long time ago.

Inside and dreading the role, he was suddenly pulled inside a nook, dark and cramped. His mouth is being covered by the softest hand, and the hot breath on his neck is more arousing than he’d like to admit.

He out-maneuvers the sinuous body behind him. His body weight is pinning the stranger against the wall, his hands pinning the slender wrists up high. At this point, he’s not sure if it’s out of defense, or the innate need to be near this person. All is silent but the sound of their breaths mingling, warm and moist.

The curtain covering the nook flutters, letting the tiniest light inside their corner.

Flowy, waist-length platinum hair, dark brown eyes framed by long, sooty lashes. Stretches of creamy skin, and a collar bone peeking out under the slumping sleeves of… **what is he wearing???**

The male is stunning.

His red, red mouth opens

“Why, hello there, stranger. I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before”

* * *

9.

There’s been a truce called between their warring countries. In fact, the other country is sending an envoy over in two days to negotiate and peace and trade treaty. It’s been rumoured that their Second Prince, the Official High Ambassador, is amongst the mix.

 

“His Grace, the Grand Duke of Astoria”

“His Royal Highness, the Prince of Sidha”

 

“Your Grace, it’s an honour”

“Please, Seungcheol is fine. And likewise, Your Highness”  
“Then please, call me Jeonghan, I insist”

“Now, shall we discuss that treaty?”

“Certainly”

* * *

10.

Hunter Choi has been searching for the wolf for ages. The beast has been savage lately, harming a lot of innocent people. It needs to be put down. He has been looking for it to no avail. It’s as if the thing evaporated off the face of the Earth.

After weeks of hopeless searching, he finally stumbled on the beast’s track. It appeared to be going towards the house of the local Granny who grows delicious apples and her grandson. He’s panicking now, trying to race his fastest to the house, hoping to put down the wolf and save the family in time.

Breathlessly, he pushes the front door open, cocking his rifles all the while, ready and poised to shoot the wolf down…

Only to find it trussed upside down in Granny clothes, the grandson idly sitting by picking his nails. The male raises his head, bright eyes staring at him. Hunter Choi finds himself blushing a bit. How beautiful.

“Oh, Hunter, you’re here? The wolf’s yours, if you want”

Alright, besides blushing like mad, Hunter Choi is also lost for words.

“Erm…I…that is…I mean…How-“

“Oh, you mean the thing? I knew it wasn’t my Granny. No Grannies sound that awful, like a screeching, drowning cow. I played nice and offered it an apple, which I laced with sleeping herbs before I walked outside. When that thing wakes up, it’s going to hallucinate as well. So don’t worry about it escaping”

“How…I mean…Why did you have the apple with you?”

“Oh, that? One of my classmates was pissing me off, and I wanted to put him in his place. Jerk. He was trying to grope all the females in class”

Hunter Choi is rendered well and truly speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH MEEE!!! AND ALL THE LOVE AND MOTIVATION I'VE RECEIVED. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! I'M TRYING TO UPDATE ALL THE OTHER STORIES, I PROMISE <3


	7. Twenties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) How are you all??  
> So…I know I promised I’d write the ABO oneshot first, but... I just watched SEVENTEEN’s new teaser today for their repackaged album, and just read an MPreg story.  
> I felt kinda emotional, like…I love this group so much, it’s almost unfair. They’re the first group that makes me feel like buying their album actually counts for something, and I support them wholeheartedly, whether by watching their videos or pre-ordering their new album.  
> I had this moment where I wondered: I love them so much, and I wonder if we can be like SHINHWA fans, whose favourite group has stayed together for years?  
> I know that as a 13-member group, the likelihood of them being together for a long time sounds very...far-fetched, but if SHINHWA did it, why not SEVENTEEN, right? And with them being under a smaller-sized agency like PLEDIS, I’m hanging onto my hope that I’ll get to grow older with them like SHINHWA fans did.  
> This is my wanting to realize that scenario :))) With this in mind, at least the first half is like my crazy fantasies about their future. Please indulge my wistfulness and delusions. Also, a direct elongation of prompt #2. Although I think JeongCheol will be lacking a little bit, since I was too busy being emotional over SVT’s future. Sorry, guys, for those who wanted to see a longer, better fleshed out version.  
> Thank you, as always, and I hope you’ll enjoy reading this.  
> Title taken from SVT’s song “20”

As far as musical careers go in South Korea, SEVENTEEN’s is considered to be on the more successful side of things.

Considered to be the group with the most members that has stayed together for the longest, SEVENTEEN celebrated their 10th anniversary last May of 2025. After roughly 6 years of successful comebacks, SEVENTEEN has established themselves as one of the most proliferate boy groups with talented members, both in the eyes of critics, and in the eyes of their own fans.

After 2021, in one of their appearances in a talk show, S.Coups stated that, instead of making an annual all-member comeback, the group would now become highly individualized, with each member focused on doing their own thing. SEVENTEEN will still comeback as a group, just not as frequent, because as the members grew up, their taste in music were then very different from each other, and so individual work gave them the space to shine, whereas normal comebacks were dedicated to their fans, who had supported and loved them as a group for a long time.

PLEDIS has, by then, grown to become one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea. It was nowhere near the biggest, perhaps not even in the top 3 or top 4, but still big enough compared to when SEVENTEEN debuted in 2015. During one of their comebacks in 2018, PLEDIS announced that it was going to create a sub-label for SEVENTEEN. This label, named, aptly, SHINING DIAMOND, would be in charge of the group’s activities, both together, and as individuals / sub-units. Its’ purpose was to accommodate SEVENTEEN and their careers of choice. This allowed for greater control of the group’s image since, by then, the main producer for the label was Woozi, with other execs being S.Coups, and Hoshi, who had the main say in the group’s choreo. By easing them into the job, Woozi had made sure that each member of SEVENTEEN had a chance to participate in creating their albums, and it paid off, since many of them went solo or debuted as a unit, and their confidence in composing and arranging helped them to be better in expressing themselves via music.

With their own members at the helm, SEVENTEEN grew in leaps and bounds, as a group, and individually. **Jun** , who had his personal studio set up in China in 2019, returned to the country to further develop himself as an actor. After landing several roles, first in typical cheesy dramas and later on in more meaty, hard-hitting roles, Jun has established himself successfully, both as an idol and an actor. The actor, satisfied the fans who needed to see him get more exposure. Whenever he makes a comeback, it’s usually as a solo artist, or otherwise extensively featured in his fellow members’ songs. He’s also been very involved in their music production. In fact, in 2023, SEVENTEEN made an all-member comeback, and all of their songs, released in the Chinese version of the album, were written by Jun and The8.

 **Mingyu** and **Wonwoo** debuted as a subunit (unsurprisingly to most Carats, since they’re practically attached at the hips). Their first solo EP was released in 2018, surprising a lot of people with its combination of chilled/EDM-styles. Mingyu has grown a lot as a vocalist, and our resident bookworm Wonwoo consistently produced lyrical, poetic rap verses. Although he could write a mean diss track when he wanted. Most of the time Mingyu kept him too lazy and satisfied, especially with his cooking, for that, though.

What came as a surprise, though, was the combination of **Vernon** , **Joshua** , **Dino** and **Hoshi** as a subunit. Many fans predicted that Joshua would debut along with the vocal line as a unit, and Vernon, Dino and S.Coups would probably debut as another. But the 4 of them debuted first, in 2017. By then, Dino has matured a lot as a rapper, and Vernon, who had a lot of help from Joshua, has grown to become a much better singer, whose unique, raspy voice with a distinct flow received a lot of positive comments from fans and critics alike. Hoshi, surprisingly, was very versatile, he could sing, he could rap, plus, he made the choreography. When South Korea had its own version of “So You Think You Can Dance”, Hoshi was one of the judges. He’s been known, more recently, to be the main choreographer of PLEDIS, and occasionally, other companies as well. Joshua, who has overcome his weakness of having a voice that blends TOO well with loud music, served as the powerhouse vocal. His fans went crazy, of course. A side note from fans, the Gentleman has apparently taken upon himself to open an English center for idols. We still don’t know if the center is successful because he’s a good teacher, or because he’s too handsome and everyone comes into class to see his face. Oh well. PS: Vernon drops by occasionally as a visiting teacher :)

 **Seungkwan** and **DK** debuted along with **The8**. Having developed his beatboxing skills and gotten extensively involved in the production aspect, The8 functioned as the deep voice and the main instrument, and the main vocals of SEVENTEEN handled the higher notes. The subunit is known for their acapella-influenced albums, with stripped down instrumentations and insane vocal tricks. The8’s sound was so popular that some songs in SEVENTEEN’s comeback had him as the beatboxer, with a similarly stripped down style. Booyonce, as he’s fondly known, along with DK and Hoshi, formed the BooSeokSoon triumvirate – a highly popular, gag-like, in-demand trio in variety shows. Boo is also a DJ on one of the radio shows, while DK has been landing roles in musicals.

 **Woozi** and **S.Coups** , by now deeply involved as producers, have mostly withdrawn from the frontline. They still do a lot of featuring on their members’ tracks, and each has released a solo album, but for the most part, they have established themselves, individually, and as a unit, as one of K-pop most successful producers/song-writers, having produced/composed some of Korea’s best-known tracks. Woozi, in particular, has come to be very close to D.O, a member of EXO, and has produced tracks on the singer’s albums. He continues to produce for Ailee today. S.Coups, on the other hand, is known for his production of rap albums, having collaborated with WINNER’s Mino, and BTS’s Rap Monster, the latter in particular as a production duo.

 **Jeonghan** , defying everyone’s expectations, did not go the normal route after his successful stint in SEVENTEEN. He went back to school, and graduated in 2021 with a Bachelor’s in Film and Theater Production, and then went on to become PLEDIS’ Visual Director. He directs most of SEVENTEEN’s MVs now, and is also their main concept creator, having been known for being stylish for a long while. When asked about his decision to veer from the traditional “solo debut” track, he smiled, and said, “Honestly, I’m also a featuring guest on a lot of my members’ tracks, so there’s no worry that I’m not singing. If you can recall, in 2020, while in college, I also released an EP as a subunit with S.Coups. But Visual Arts has been my passion for a long, long time, and being able to take charge of our groups’ images and concepts makes it even more worthwhile”. Rumors are that he’s also preparing for his first directorial debut in a nature documentary, since he’s very passionate about the environment.

* * *

 

As a group, SEVENTEEN also houses some of K-pop’s best-kept secrets. Like how **Meanie** , or **JeongCheol** , or **JiSol** , as fans have affectionately nick-named, are all real. No, please wait, let this author rephrase: SEVENTEEN houses some of K-pop’s best-kept OPEN secrets. To any fans that know them well, it’s clear as day that these couples exist, and have been flourishing throughout the years. But Meanie and JiSol are for another time, today, this author wants you to focus on one couple in particular – JeongCheol.

* * *

 

It’s another busy day at work, and Seungcheol comes home exhausted. SEVENTEEN had a meeting a couple of months ago with all of the members, and everyone decided, it was time to make a comeback as a group. Since then, it’s been day-in, day-out in the producing room for him and Woozi, in the practice room for Hoshi and Jun, and in the instrument room for everyone else. Except Jeonghan – he also composed, but his main duty now lies in the drawing board with PLEDIS Visual Department’s staff, and everyone understood. They come together as often as possible, since they realized that some of their best songs are written as a group, when everyone bounces ideas of each other. It’s tough, but very satisfying.

Anyway, this author digresses, Seungcheol’s absolutely knackered when he arrives at his and Jeonghan’s house. Theirs is the biggest house out of all the member’s properties. Seriously, their house has, like, 10 rooms, 2 living rooms, and 5 bathrooms. Because apparently since SEVENTEEN’s dorm no longer exists, the members have taken upon themselves to call this their new “home” – which is pretty much wherever Seungcheol and Jeonghan stays. After many failed attempts of having sex and being interrupted by members barging into their small condo, Seungcheol was frustrated enough to buy this huge-ass house and told everyone to leave him and their “mother” alone so they can have sex in peace. This, of course, backfired, since the members now had an even more legitimate excuse to come over and camp and whine for Jeonghan’s food, despite the fact that Mingyu was basically a celebrity chef in the making. Anyway, Seuncheol has resigned himself to sharing his husband’s care and doting with the other 11 annoying brats, a.k.a. his members. Can’t be helped. His husband can be really caring, if he chooses to be. Most of the time, Jeonghan’s just pure evil.

Thinking wistfully of an evening of uninterrupted sex, and lamenting the fact that it probably won’t happen, Seungcheol opens the front door. Only to find the house completely silent.

  * Hello? Anyone home? Honey? Are you home?
  * …
  * How come no-one’s here? Usually they’re messing the whole living room up and generally being little shits, hogging my Jeonghan. Where IS everybody? – Seungcheol thinks to himself as he wanders around the house.
  * Urgh, I think I can deal with them later. Let’s just take a shower first. I’m beat. I’ll call Jeonghan afterwards to check in with him – after a while, the leader deliberates, striding towards the bathroom.



Seungcheol undresses, and steps inside the stall for a hot shower. The hot water was truly very refreshing, and it washes away his exhaustion, although he’s pretty sure he’ll be tired enough for a nap later. Most of time, when dinner’s ready, his husband will come in their room and gently wakes him up, like he did so long ago, when they were still fresh-faced trainees sharing a room in a cramped dorm, and he was falling head over heels for a young man who’d taken up the role as the “pack mom”, so to speak.

Now that they’re living comfortably, Seungcheol wants to make up for all the years that they did not. Even if his husband is not a materialistic man, Seungcheol wants to spoil him, and to make sure that everybody “knows” that they’re “a thing”. What can he say? He’s a possessive man.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, Seungcheol walks to the sink, hands drying his hair with another towel. The leader brushes his teeth while idly looking around the bathroom. When finding nothing extraordinary, Seungcheol looks down to the sink, only to pause and veers his eyes sideways to the rubbish bin, where something bright and noticeable, something that’s obviously NOT toilet paper, caught his attention…

Only for his eyes to widen and for him to choke furiously on his strawberry toothpaste (his favourite).

Because lo and behold, in all of their glorious glories, are what people would call, pregnancy tests.

His immediate reaction is: “Who knocked who up?!!!”

And then: “Oh God, did one of my members knock somebody up?!!”

And then: “Oh God, why is this thing in our house??”

And finally: “Oh GOD, is it…my husband??”

To which he finally decides to call a halt to his overactive imagination, since, A, he isn’t even sure if they’re positive, and B, his husband would NEVER cheat on him, and C, he THINKS his members didn’t knock anyone up, and this whole thing could be a hoax to trick him.

To which he double checks that today is not April’s Fool. Just to be sure. That’s all.

Anyway, he shakily (what? It’s a pregnancy test! It’s a must to be nervous!) picks up the tests…

He tries, and fails.

His hand just won’t cooperate. It’s just too shaky.

After rationalizing with his seismically active hand, he finally manages to pick up every single one of the tests, and shakily (again?) lays them on the toilet lid.

Ooh la la, what do you see?

Hm…I spy…a big, fat POSITIVE (+) sign. To be correct, I spy 8 of them!!!

This is where our leader now has to hang onto the sink to stand, since his imagination is about to run wild again.

But then a text message arrives.

Calming himself down from his (almost) seizure attack, Seungcheol picks up the phone next to the sink, and checks for the message.

It’s from his husband. And all it says is:

 _I’m pregnant_.

That’s it. Nothing else. No emoticons. None whatsoever. Just a single, sparse, empty line.

Boom.

Mind. Blown.

Just as Seungcheol thinks he’s going to faint like a freaking damsel in distress, another text message comes from Jeonghan. He almost breaks his finger from swiping too fast to see the SMS.

_Joshua said I shouldn’t tell you over the phone, but oops, I already did. Sorry? Anyway, I’m at his house with Vernon and Seungkwan. Wanna come over?_

Mustering all of his sanity, Seungcheol texts backs:

_Yes. Stay there._

The esteemed leader, who then rushes the hell out of the bathroom, throws his beloved towels to the wind, and puts on clothing so fast it’s like seeing Cinderella change clothes. Midway through, he runs back inside the bathroom because he suddenly remembers he’s forgotten to wash his mouth and it’s all foamy.

Hastily dressed, Mr. Choi bolts through the house, cursing himself for being so stupid as to leave his coat rack at the front door and his shoe rack at the back. In his hurry, he almost put his coat on inside out, and almost put on mis-matching shoes.

But, finally, mission complete. Choi Seungcheol flies out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door, nearly wiping the road with his face, gets inside the car, turns up the engine, and veers the hell out of the driveway and onto the road.

He’ll probably get speeding ticket. But heck, he doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having made this far guys!! I hoped you liked it, and please comment on your thoughts down below. Your comments are my motivation to write :)  
> I really enjoyed writing this, so there will probably be a second part. Since, as you see, I haven’t written our Cheollie’s bawling yet XD  
> Have a nice day!


	8. Eternity (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Video: “세븐틴 Seventeen Jeonghan & S.Coups JEONGCHEOL Sexy FMV – Infinity” by THEBACKUP44TH  
> Recommended Song: “Infinity (Illenium Remix)” by ILLENIUM FT. NIYKEE HAYTON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I’m currently fleshing out Xiang Feng’s finer details, but I sort of have a rough draft ready already. Expect an update, please!
> 
> On the other hand, I’d been re-watching this awesome FMV (mentioned above), and it’s super sexy (blushes), and it fits so well with the ABO prompt I wanted to write, so a shout-out to THEBACKUP44TH, your vid gave me mileage lol. It’s what made me want to write this prompt out XD
> 
> This…will probably be my first true “M-rated” fic – like…explicit-ish??? Don’t expect too much, seriously, it’s my first time writing explicit fics… I hope you guys don’t barf at it (cries). Like all other one-shots, it won’t probably be too long >”

#  ** PART 1 **

_The Association of Sentinels in Eurasia_

_Department of Sentinels and Guides_

_0609 Heaven Avenue, City of SM, Ex’act District_

_Eurasia (EURA) 013012, Pangea_

_Mr. Choi Seungcheol_

_08 Carat Drive, Pledis town, Aju Province_

_Eurasia (EURA) 052615, Pangea_

 

_Dear Mr. Choi Seungcheol,_

_On behalf of the **Department of Sentinels and Guides** – a direct alliance to the **Ministry of Alpha/Beta/Omega Orientation** and the **Ministry of Health** and the brother organization of the **Association of Guides in Eurasia** – the **Association of Sentinels in Eurasia** would like to extend our most sincere congratulations on your presentation as an Alpha Sentinel!_

_We are excited to welcome you as a new and promising member of our association, where you will be able to take advantage of our extensive social and professional network to further your personal development._

_Please find attached,_

_a) **The registration form**. Please fill in and mail back to the address on the letterhead (at no cost). Your membership card will arrive within a week of mailing._

_b) **Copy of the personal notes** by Sir Hans Townsende, the leading researcher in Non-Binary Gender Genomics and Inheritance, the incumbent Head of Department of Sentinels and Guides. This is for the purpose of clarification and short-term familiarization_

_c) **Alpha Sentinel Manual** – a comprehensive, detailed book containing all the information you need to know as both an Alpha and a Sentinel. Please read carefully._

_d) **School enrollment form** – as an Alpha Sentinel, you are equipped with an outstanding body, and an outstanding mind. In order to fully realize that potential, the Association of Sentinels in Pangea has worked tirelessly to set up a network of schools specifically catered to an Alpha Sentinel, as elementary as primary school, and as advanced as post-doc research facilities. Upon your presentation, you are automatically enrolled in our junior highschool, class of 3038, and we will make sure the transition from your old school is as smooth as possible. The school is free of charge, courtesy from Department, National and Alumnae funding. Please fill in the form and mail back to the above address._

_We realize that presenting as an Alpha Sentinel can be very stressful, and would like to extend our hotline consultation service to you, free of charge. Please feel free to call or email during workhours, or use the 24/7 hotline. We will be happy to explain or provide help with anything you need, related to your gender presentation._

_May your presentation as an Alpha Sentinel mark your ascension to the top of society._

_We will be with you, every step of the way._

 

_Sincerely,_

_(signed)_

_KIM SUHO, Ph. D, MD,_

_Chairman, **Association of Sentinels in Eurasia**_

_July 4 th, 3035, Eurasia_

* * *

_ PERSONAL NOTES _

**ON THE SHORT DISSERTATION OF NON-BINARY SEXUAL IDENTITIES AND**

**BINARY SENTINEL/GUIDE IDENTITIES**

_By Sir HANS TOWNSENDE_

 

  * **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics** – a society whereby humans are have 2 types of gender identification: _Male vs. Female_ and _Alpha vs. Beta vs. Omega_.



a. Male vs. Female:  the primary gender identity. Males possess overt, functional testes and glans penis; females possess covert, functional ovaries, uterus, vagina and clitoris. The minor factor in determining societal positions.

* * *

 

b. Alpha vs. Beta vs. Omega: the secondary gender identity. The major factor in determining societal positions.

i.Alpha: dominant, possess strength, agility and longevity. Athletic. Prone to irrational behaviours due to their dominant and quick-tempered personalities. The second-rarest class of secondary gender, makes up 20% of total population. Suited to careers in politics or sports. Enters **rut** , cycle dependent on each individual. Extremely affected by Omega’s **heat**. Possess knots.

  1.  Alpha **females** possess BOTH functional female sexual organs and a functional knot. Can both be pregnant and impregnate others.
  2. Alpha **males** ONLY possess functional male sexual organs. They can knot, but cannot be impregnated, since they have no uterus.



ii.Beta: calm, with average capability. Ability to stay rational. The most abundant class of secondary gender, at 75%. Suited to careers in law and ombudsmen. Does not enter **heat** or **rut** , but are slightly affected by Omega’s **heat**. Do not possess knots

  1. Beta-class **males** and **females** possess NO extra reproductive organs. So, a Beta **male** can impregnate but cannot become pregnant. A Beta **female** can only be impregnated.



iii.Omega **:** the rarest class of secondary gender, at 5%. Enters **heat** , which renders them fertile, cycle varies by each Omega. Can only conceive during heats, where they release mating hormones to attract alphas and betas. Able to calm alphas down when they are feral. Nurturing and caring. Suited to professions in public service and education. Possess reproductive organs, but NO knots.

  1.  An Omega **female** possesses functional female reproductive organs, no knots. Very fertile when mating with Alphas, **low** fertility rates when mated with a Beta.
  2.  An Omega **male** possesses BOTH a functional reproductive set of male sex organs, AND a covert, functional reproductive track, which allows them to both impregnate and become pregnant. But, they’re extremely fertile **only** with Alphas, and their ability to impregnate someone is VERY low, due to their sperm degradation as a result of evolution.



* * *

 

c. Summary of possible gender identities:

i. _Male_ :

  1. **Alpha** Males
  2. **Beta** Males
  3. **Omega** Males



ii. _Female_ :

1.  **Alpha** Females

2.  **Beta** Females

3.  **Omega** Females

* * *

 

d. Bonding: Within society, **Beta/Beta** bonding is the norm and the most popular. **Alpha/Omega** bonding is regarded as the most desirable type, as Omegas and Alphas complement each other well physically and emotionally, and a high chance of birthing more Alphas and Omegas, which is encouraged to increase A/O population. **Alpha/Beta** bonding happens when an Alpha cannot find an Omega mate, due to the 4:1 A:O ratio. **Beta/Omega** and **Omega/Omega** bonding is highly frowned upon, due to the inability/nearly 0% chance of reproduction in an environment where Omegas are extremely scarce. **Bonding is completed via a mating bite (for all genders) AND a mating heat (for A/O)**

* * *

 

e. Presentation: the stage where a child could be identified by the secondary gender. Happens roughly at the same time as puberty. Before that, no one can tell the gender.

* * *

  * **Sentinel/Guides** : Sex-linked genetic mutations that occurs exclusively in Alphas and Omegas. Give access to outstanding mental/physical abilities. Extremely rare, even in Alphas/Omegas. 
    1. Sentinel: Sex-linked genetic mutation. Occurs only in Alphas, known to be an inheritable trait, but the mechanism of inheritance is unclear. Sentinels are extremely athletic, with enhanced five senses and strength, so even among Alphas, they are the top of the top. Excellent in focusing. Extraordinary mental concentration, but prone to “zoning”, whereby too intense a focus on one (or more) sense will put Sentinels into a “zone”, almost hypnotic, and they rarely are able to come back from zoning without the help of a Guide. The stronger the senses, the easier it is to zone -> a strong Sentinel needs a strong Guide.

* * *

    2. Guide: Sex-linked genetic mutation. Occurs only in Omegas, known to be an inheritable trait, but the mechanism of inheritance is unclear. Guides possess extraordinary mental capabilities, able to read and manipulate other people’s emotions (only the strongest can manipulate), break through other’s mental shields/defense to cause damage or to heal. This allows them to enter a Sentinel’s mindscape, and to either force them into a zone, or pull them out of one. An extremely taxing ability, a Guide can faint or fall into a coma if ability is overused.

* * *

    3. Presentation: happens at the same time that a person enters puberty and presents as A/B/O. A Guide will release bonding hormones from the gland on their necks. This gland, in a Guide, double-functions as BOTH the **bonding** gland, and the **mating** gland (releases both bonding AND mating hormones).



i.Omegas:

  1. **Non-Guide** =  gland on neck = mating gland = mating hormones
  2. **Guide** = gland on neck = mating + bonding gland = mating + bonding hormones



ii.Alphas:

  1. **Non-Sentinels** = knot + mating hormones
  2. **Sentinels** = knot + mating AND bonding hormones



iii.Note that a Guide/Sentinel could also bond freely with non-Guides/Sentinels, wherein they will never use their bonding hormones and/or glands. The bonding gland in Omega will ONLY be activated when an Alpha Sentinel bites on the gland (on the neck) For an ALPHA SENTINEL / OMEGA GUIDE to **completely bond = mating + bonding heat.**

* * *

 4. Bonding: due to extreme rarity, Sentinels and Guides both have their own Associations. Their ratio is 1:1. Each year, the Associations meet and organize meetings so that Sentinels and Guides have a chance to meet each other and find a potential bondmate. Bonding between S/G is VERY encouraged, as a S/G couple complement each other well and have an increased longevity. May live up to 200 years as a S/G couple.

* * *

  * **Summary** – a quick summary to all the content above, so that it’s easier to understand. In this society: 
    1. 50:50 male:female
    2. 20:75:5 A:B:O
    3. Average life span = 100 years

* * *

    4. **In A/B/O:**



i. **Female** = **A** ( knot + fem sex. org., mating hormones)/ **B** ( fem sex. org. only)/ **O** (f em. sex. org. only; gland on neck; extra fertile with Alphas; mating hormones)

ii. **Male** = **A** ( knot + male sex. org., mating hormones)/ **B** ( male sex. org. only)/ **O** ( male sex. org. + reproductive track – extra fertile with Alphas; gland on neck; mating hormones)

iii. **Beta females =** normal female ovulation. Fertile all year round; **Omega females/males** = fertile ONLY during mating heat. Other times, can have sex, but non-fertile. Suppressants for heats are widely sold - > no heat = no children. Also contraception -> heat BUT no children.

* * *

 5.  **In S/G:**

i. **Some** A = Sentinel ( Alpha characteristics + bonding hormones)

ii. **Some** O = Guide ( Omega characteristics + bonding hormones + gland act as both mating and bonding gland; bite to release boding hormones)

* * *

 6. Puberty = A/B/O + S/G presentation

 7. Mating heat = for A/B/O bonding -> Alphas = rut; Omegas = heat; Beta = none, but follows cue by A/O. Knotting = forever -> no knot = casual sex. Can only knot during rut/heat. ****Sexual/Spousal relationship****

* * *

 

 8. Bonding heat = for Alpha Sentinel/Omega Guide bonding ONLY. Triggered ONLY by Sentinel biting on Guide’s gland, releasing bonding hormones and triggering a bonding heat. **Can be non-sexual**

i.A S/G pair can be non-sexual. Do not have to spend the bonding heat having sex, can be together to cement the bond and masturbate separately. As long as they’re together during the mating heat. This is rare, as most S/G tend to end up being mated together.

ii.A S/G pair can be sexual, and often are. Usually, upon meeting, they recognize each other as both lifemates and bondmates. Sentinel bites Guide on the gland, and spend the **bonding heat together (have sex)** -> bondmates. As soon as either of them hits **rut/heat** , have sex again + knotting -> lifemates.

* * *

 

    9. Overall, Betas are the least fussy type, they can’t knot, so their bonding is like a normal relationship. No S/G abilities, either. So, Beta = affected by heat/rut, but DO NOT have heat/rut. Mind can be manipulated by Guides, but DO NOT have S/G.

If in A/O (and/or S/G) relationship, one partner dies, the other can form a new bond with a new partner. But not dead = bond forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh…um…I might have enjoyed writing out my universe a bit TOO much????
> 
> Thanks for bearing through that with me, and please comment with opinions/questions.
> 
> Thank you! Have a great day!


	9. [NOT AN UPDATE] AUTHOR'S NOTE (WILL BE DELETED LATER)

**Hi everyone!!! Sorry, this is not a new chapter....I'm writing, though my mood comes in bouts so I'd write a bit and wait for it to come again XD**

**All jokes aside, you guys know how I posted a Prologue/Intro ( Chapter 8**)  **that was ABO/SG Alternate Universe yesterday, right? I said to you there were going to be at least 1 part?**

**I like the AU too much to let it go with a couple of chapters. So I was thinking, if I take off the chapter, and post it into a new fic, where everything belongs to this universe, and write one-shots per request, would you guys like that? If so,**

**\- I'll take off C.8 and post it as C1 of a new series under ABO/SG universe**

**\- Will take one-shot requests from you guys, as long as it fits in my AU :)**

**\- Will take request for JEONGCHEOL (the main priority), MEANIE (the second). Any other I can't promise, but leave a comment and I will definitely give you an answer.**

**Please comment on your thoughts, YES or NO, and leave a pairing/prompt if yes.**

**I really want to know how many would like to see this happen, and I will count each vote.**

**If there is enough demand I will do it :)**

**Thanks for bearing through this AN with me, and have a wonderful day!!!**

* * *

**PS: NEW WEEK FOR MANGOTV + IDOL CHAMP VOTING HAS STARTED!!! PLEASE GO AND VOTE FOR SVT!!! LET'S MAKE THEM WIN AGAIN!!!! FIGHTING CARATS!!!!**


	10. ETERNITY - PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS NOW POSTED UNDER A NEW STORY "ETERNITY". 
> 
> LINK TO CHAPTER: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7645933/chapters/17406580  
> LINK TO STORY: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7645933/chapters/17406502
> 
> POSTED 08/01/16. WILL BE DELETED IN SEVEN DAYS, IN ANTICIPATION OF TRANSITION OF SUBSCRIPTIONS!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Yes, I know, I know, where the HECK is XIANG FENG chapter 5??? But but but, I saw SVT in uniform, and I can’t NOT write something that’s military!AU !!! Forgive my depraved fangirl soul please!!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing Jeongcheol smut, hopefully I can do the pair of them justice…
> 
> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about military ranks/language. The positions here are based on those of the US Forces, which I shamelessly Googled. Please be gentle with me T.T
> 
> Warning: Jeongcheol (main), Meanie (side), Military!AU, ABO/SG!AU, (Potentially) explicit sex and language.
> 
> Now remember guys, if the ages seem wacky, in this AU, people live for a very long time, til the ripe old age of 200, so 50 is still considered young/in their prime.
> 
> I’ll write a Meanie oneshot in this AU if enough people request me to =))
> 
> Enjoy, and please don’t kill this author for being unable to resist SVT in uniform…

* * *

# ETERNITY II

* * *

“Code Red, alert, alert. This is _USS Hyperion_ **CMO** speaking. I repeat. Code Red. All military personnel to evacuate the **General** ’s Quarter ASAP. This is a Code Red. Over and out”

“Oh Christ, how many times has it been this month?”

“Four. Two of them were this week. His zoning has been getting worse lately”

The two currently in conversation are **Lieutenant General** (LTG) Kim Mingyu, Commander of **Eurasian Army Special Operations Command** (EAASOC), and **Colonel** (COL) Jeon Wonwoo, his Second-in-Command. A mated Alpha – Omega pair, they serve directly under **General** Choi Seungcheol, Commander of the **Eurasian Special Operations Command** (EASOCOM). Their spaceship, the USS Hyperion, has just returned from the bi-annual survey trip at Ground Zero in the City of Charon. This is the General’s fourth zone-out, and his subordinates are becoming increasingly worried about him.

“Thank God we’re only 30’ from Fort Delta. Guide Johnson has been informed. He’ll make it in time to help him out”

“Even then, Wonwoo, what? It’s only a temporary measure, honey. He’s in pain inside that room, being injected with all that drug, and it’s taken a larger and larger dosage to tide him out”

“What can we do, though? He won’t take a Guide, or a mate. And what rotten luck, too, for Guide Jung to find her mate at Ground Zero. Everyone was scared that he might have zoned out in the middle of the trip, without a Guide. Hell, we’re all relieved that Woozi only announced Code Red once: now”

“All I can say is, it’s by sheer dumb luck that _Hyperion_ is so close to base, the drug won’t be able to hold him out for long”

“I’m worried, Gyu. I mean, he’s such a strong Sentinel. How on Earth does he not zone out all the time with all of his five senses? What if…”

“It’s going to be okay, honey. There are newer, better drugs in development as we speak. It’ll help him. And we can always hope that he finds a mate or a Guide”

“I hope so, he’s already 50. No Alpha Sentinel as strong as he is, and without a mate or a Guide, has ever lived beyond 60…”

* * *

An Alpha Sentinel, General Choi has risen very quickly among his contemporaries to become the youngest Commander of EASOCOM at 50 years old. General Choi is also one of only 3 Generals to not have a mate or a permanent Guide. Having relied on temporary Guides to help him out of his zoning, the General has never kept a Guide for more than 6 months – the minimum length for temporary Guide allocation, set by the Eurasian Department of Sentinels and Guides – so as not to have any of the Guides become attached, and he has neither bonded with a mate nor a Guide. Despite not being mated or bonded, General Choi is renowned within the Forces as an especially calm and collected Commander, whose ability to integrate and process intel has been praised countless times by subordinates and superiors alike.

His single status has, many a times in the past, made his superiors question their decision to promote him up the ranks. But time and time again, he has proven to be an exceptional soldier and Commander, led his forces through many successful Special Operations, all of this, without going feral, not even once. In their annual meeting at the Green Tower, HQ has consistently rated EASOCOM as the Command with the highest success rate, and that under General Choi’s lead, the Command is the best it’s ever been.

However, as a full-fledged Sentinel, after turning 45, the General has become increasingly vulnerable to episodes of deep-zoning, something that rarely happened in the past. Things that he used to be fine with, can now zone him out, and without a Guide, it’s taken an increasingly larger dosage to help stave him off of the zoning. The downside to being a Sentinel, especially one as strong as General Choi, is that, according to a paper published by the then-Deputy Surgeon General of the Air Force, their enhanced genes made them even more prone to genetic, mental and physical destabilization once they’ve reached their prime age. The mechanism is unclear, but it’s been known that the genes activated after Sentinel presentation, have a higher appearance frequency in individuals with Alzheimer’s disease.

General Choi Seungcheol is 50 years old.

His prime age was reached when he turned 45.

According to the paper, the Sentinel is on a race against the clock after 45. It’s as if from their presentation at a young age until they are 45, their genes have given them a grace period, so to speak, for them to find a permanent Guide to stabilize them. After 45, ever year presents an increased risk for deep-zoning and the inability to pull back without the help of the permanent Guide; the possibility of going feral as an Alpha without being able to recover from the episode, as well as several other risk factors, among them many dangerous illnesses, such as heart failure, muscle atrophy and dementia.

Mother Nature has favoured Alpha Sentinel, this special group of extreme physically and mentally enhanced individuals, only to weed them out from their short life span. Like a bright star, they burn so fiercely, and stand among the best of the best in their chosen fields and careers, but perish so quickly, like a supernova in its last brilliant explosion, because of the imbalanced Sentinel:Guide ratio.

_She is as cruel as she is kind. As spiteful as She is generous. As destructive as She is nurturing._

This sentence, first coined by Hans Lee-Townsende in his book “ **Circle of Life** ”, a renowned historian on Planet Earth 4125, their neigbouring planet within the Vesuvius Galaxy, is very aptly put.

* * *

_USS Hyperion, General’s Quarter_

“Come on, Cheol, you can do it. Come on”

Inside the Quarter, the CMO Lee Jihoon, otherwise known as Woozi, mutters to his best friend, General Choi Seungcheol, as he tries to pull the Sentinel out of the zone.

The General looks frightening. His uniform is severely wrinkled, a result of too much struggling when his subordinates tried to hold him so the Beta CMO can get a hold of his veins to inject the drug. His normally-impeccable jet black hair is tousled and wet from the sweat running down his face. His face is contorted in pain, as shown by the visible veins on his forehead.

The Alpha’s lips are bloody from his biting.

The drug he was injected with is the most powerful of its kind.

But also the one with the most severe side effects, one of which includes intense pain during and after injection.

It’s the only type that can hold off the fatal zoning effects on a Sentinel as powerful as General Choi.

“Fuck, he’s unresponsive, Code Red, CMO to DCMO, I repeat, Code Red, embryo chamber required. DCMO. Chamber. Now.”

As Jihoon furiously tries to pull the General off the zone, he constantly checks the vitality signs.

They’re losing him. Fast.

These are the times that Jihoon resents his best friend. They’ve known each other for years, and Jihoon has always been conscious that his friend had been teetering on the edge, because he simply wouldn’t take a mate or a Guide. Having thrown himself into research, Jihoon tried, year after year, to come up with better drugs to help Seungcheol with his zoning. Every time he witnesses a zone, Jihoon worries, a lot. Reassurance from his mate Hoshi helps, but he’s still unnerved. It’s like knowing his friend is perpetually one step away from the guillotine, and being unable to do anything about it.

Despite having come up with better and better dosages and drugs, to the point of his being appointed the Head Researcher at the Eurasian Carter – Hideyuki Sentinel-Guide Laboratory, the Beta knows that Seungcheol’s condition has quickly deteriorated. Deep down inside, Jihoon despairs, because he’s aware they’re all on a hopeless race against time, and that as the years go by, he risks losing his best friend in the near future.

“No, shut up, Lee Jihoon. What about your ability? You can’t think of yourself like that. You ARE the best they have! _So help me, if Seungcheol gets out of this, I’m going to wring his FUCKING neck!_ ”

Jihoon withdraws from his lab coat, a capped syringe containing a colourless solution. Inside, is his newest prototype. He hasn’t had a chance to do clinical testing yet, he had been about to try them out on the mice, when the Code Red was triggered. The chance of something going wrong is colossal. This is only his first sample, without any refining or trial.

But, if not now, then he might lose his best friend forever.

His mate has always told him to believe in himself more.

So, for once, he is going to take this risk. He’d rather fail knowing that he’d tried everything he could, than be defeated with lingering regrets.

And, with trembling hands, Jihoon uncaps the syringe, and stabs it straight onto his best friend’s arm.

As he waits for the drug to travel its course inside the bloodstream, into the brain, CMO Lee Jihoon has never prayed nor hoped so hard before.

* * *

If you ask every Sentinel to define a particular emotion or feeling, chances are, each of them will give a different answer.

With such powerful mental capabilities, their neurons have grown to make extraordinary, and sometimes unfathomable, connections and associations. These connections, highly individualized, are hypothesized to have been developed to quicken the speed of a superhuman brain that takes in extreme amount of information and data every second.

Pain, to Seungcheol, has always been coloured blue.

It’s a peculiar shade of blue. Neither sapphire nor sea-like.

A light, aquamarine blue, it shines like the sky, ciel blue on its best days, like the Great Lake, when the water is so quiet, that one cannot tell where it ends and where the sky begins.

It’s Seungcheol’s favourite colour.

It’s also the colour he has come to associate with both pain and longing.

He tells this to no-one, but ever since a young age, Seungcheol has always known exactly who his Guide was.

Well, not exactly who, but…in that tiny, innocent, vulnerable space, inside the young, innocent mind of Choi Seungcheol, there’s always been this space, so delicately carved out, like a missing piece of himself, for his mate and Guide. He _knows_. His mate will also be his Guide.

He dreams of them, sometimes.

A boisterous yet delicate laugh. A smile so bright it makes him happy even after he’s awake.

A soft hand. A hug so warm it leaves him feeling cold when the dream ends.

But most of all, blue.

Blue. Blue. Blue. His dreams, tinged with blue, aquamarine blue.

It leaves him longing.

It leaves him wanting.

It leaves him…waiting.

He knows, with conviction, that his mate and Guide is out there, somewhere, waiting for him.

It’s what gives him motivation to push on in his hardest moments, when he thinks he would perish on the battlefield.

It’s what gives him calmness to override his feral nature, when he thinks he would surrender to his animalistic side.

It’s what gives him sheer grit, to pull himself up and out again, from each and every damn zone-out, when he’s feeling so tired, when he wants to give up, and let go.

So, blue, remains his favourite colour, his strength through pain, and his patience through longing.

All he wishes for, is to be able to, just once, set eyes on his mate.

In this sea of pain and confusion and despair, today, Choi Seungcheol wonders if he can pull through.

He hopes so. He won’t go down without a fight.

* * *

The blue calls him.

Somehow, he _knows._

_His mate is close. Closest they’ve ever been._

**_Mine._ **

* * *

“Attention, all on board _USS Hyperion_. Landing is about to commence. Please return to your position with seat belts fastened in preparation for landing. ETA: 2 mins”

* * *

“Landing completed. Welcome to Fort Delta. Current time: 15:00. Current date 4500.07.09. Temperature stable at 25 degrees Celsius. All personnel prepare to discharge, starting from cabin-“

“Override code Alpha Centurion Kingston Blue. This is _USS Hyperion_  CMO speaking. All personnel ready for restraint. I repeat. Override code. The General has gone feral. I repeat. General Choi is feral. Prepare for close-range combat and sedation. Over”

“Fuck, I knew it. I had a feeling something was wrong with him when I saw how calm he was after injection. Fuck fuck fuck. Christ, I hope Mingyu and the others get to him in time. Otherwise, how the hell are we going to be able to chase after a feral Alpha Sentinel?”

* * *

 <ALL CONTENTS ENCRYPTED>

 **From** : HQ <[[email protected]](http://www.asianfanfics.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#533b2213363232357d35377d36327d343c25)>

 **To** : LTG Yoon <[[email protected]](http://www.asianfanfics.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#87e6ebebaaf7e2f5f4e8e9e9e2ebc7e2e6e6e1a9e1e3a9e2e6a9e0e8f1)>

 **Subject** : EMERGENCY WARNING

 

To all,

 

This is an emergency warning from the Headquarters at Fort Delta. We currently have a feral Alpha Sentinel on the loose. Circumstances of their going feral unknown. Sentinel last located at Port Yongsan, Docking Station B, approx. 5’ ago.

Please take all measurements to be careful and proactive in ensuring your own safety.

Evacuate if necessary. Please report to the locations assigned in drill sessions to check in with your superior.

 

Headquarters,

Fort Delta Military Base

Eurasia, Pangea

* * *

_Kroos – Campbell-Nguyen Lab, Sector A, Division of Genetics and Biostatistics, Fort Delta Laboratories_

**Lieutenant General** Yoon Jeonghan, the **Surgeon General** of the **Eurasian Air Force** , and the acting Surgeon General of EASOCOM, is immersed in the blood sample from the latest Sentinel health check.

This is his second time at Fort Delta as the Surgeon General. Fort Centurion, his normal base, is not so far from here. The current Surgeon in charge of EASOCOM is currently ill, so he has been deployed to act as the temporary Surgeon, with his Deputy in charge back home.

Fort Delta is the home base of EASOCOM, the Command with the largest number of Sentinels in the Eurasian Armed Forces.

It’s the place where most of Sentinel-and-Guide-related research goes on, from artillery and weapons, to strategies and medicines.

Since his current research project is aimed at the genetic mutations of Alpha Sentinels and Omega Guides, Lt. General Yoon is very keen on getting his hands on the data that the lab has to offer from its latest round of bi-annual extensive health-checks.

So distracted is he by the data, that he completely ignores the warning email sent out by the Fort Delta HQ to every personnel, along with the link for live-tracking the feral Alpha Sentinel to see if anyone needs to evacuate.

And it’s just his luck, that on the coordinates, the Sentinel is heading straight for him.

* * *

He’s close, he knows it.

He can almost taste the scent.

Aquamarine blue, warm and soft, like a cocoon, engulfing him.

 _Mate. **Mine**_ **.**

* * *

In his enthusiasm, Yoon Jeonghan never noticed anything, until…

All the cells inside his body vibrate in trepidation.

His forehead turns sweaty. His hands start shaking.

Footsteps.

He quickly turns around, disregarding his lab coat swinging and toppling the beakers and flasks on the lab station.

* * *

Black eyes meet black eyes.

Dark locks. Blue strands.

Aquamarine blue.

Time stops.

What’s been a long time coming, has finally arrived.

 

**_Mine._ **

 

* * *

**(to be continued…)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha!!! How evil am I to leave you guys hanging (inserts evil laugh)!!!!
> 
> …Please don’t strangle me…
> 
> To be honest, I originally wanted to write it through, but somewhere along the way, it turned out to be too long, so I needed to cut it up a little.
> 
> Besides, it’s like 1:00 AM where I am right now, and I need to sleep!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and as always, please comment on your thoughts and feelings.
> 
> I’ll be posting this as a new story, so anyone currently subscribed to FLOWER COLLECTION, I’ll post this chapter there as well and delete the author’s note. But after a week, I’ll probably take down this chapter + ETERNITY I on FLOWER COLLECTION. This is so that people can have time to switch subscription =)) To make sure, I’ll put a link in the description as well for you guys.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Please comment! I take prompts for this AU =))
> 
> Love xxx


	11. Dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you guys follow me as an author, then you would have seen my new update for ETERNITY, right? Just in case you haven’t seen this, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support and love I’ve been receiving as an author. I love you all, and seeing your comments motivates me to write more and improve myself =)
> 
> Enjoy, and thank you again!
> 
> WARNING: This contain trigger-related stuff, please do not read if you are sensitive. Since I don’t want to give away what it is, as it’ll reveal the plot, will someone please kindly comment what it is on the comment section to warn people? Thanks. I don’t want to spoil.

_Your Majesty,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I must have died, one way or another. Although I am not so sure if you will even bother to finish this letter, I hope to speak to you one last time, even though I will not be facing you directly, and I hope you will not be too repulsed to listen to me once more._

_We were very close, weren’t we, growing up? I remember still, the days of hiding out from our tutor, and climbing trees to look at baby birds. Or what about the time when we ran away from the Royal Guards and flew a red kite next to the river? What a scolding afterwards! Neither of us could sit on the wooden bench the next day in class, and I still remember how you gave me your outer coat to sit on so that I wouldn’t be so hurt anymore. If I haven’t said it, thank you. I still cherish that memory til this day._

_In my chamber, inside the bedside drawer, is a jar of seashells. If you still want it, I’d like for you to have it. We collected it together on the trip to the sea. It was sunny, and very hot, I think. How you loved the waves, recklessly swimming further and further away even when the Royal Eunuch was shrieking in terror. Luckily we never told him about how we sneaked out in the middle of the nights to play by the sea or he would have fainted dead. I could remember now, it was a full moon that night, and I was 10, you 11, and to my little mind, your face under the moonlight was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen until then. I still think that, you know?_

_As I was writing, it suddenly came to me that it is now March. Do you see how gorgeous the cherry blossoms inside the Gardens are? I don’t venture outside my chamber too much anymore, but my maid, Xiao Lian, was kind enough to bring back a few stems for me the last time she went out. I’ve made some cherry blossom wine, and I’ve left it on the shelf next to the blue vase, you know which one. But, they probably won’t be very good. You didn’t like them very much the last time, remember? We were visiting the Royal Pagoda, and I’d made some wine with the cherry blossoms I found. “It sucks” was your exact words, I believe. Ah, how time has flown. We were nothing more than adolescents then, a mere 16 and 17._

_You know, I’d give everything to relive those days one more day._

_You were stunning at 17, did you know that? I spent days dreaming about running my hair through your black hair. And I love your eyes. Deep black, with the lightest tint of brown when they hit the Sun. I wish I’m more of a poet to tell you how beautiful they are, but alas I am not. But I felt so special, always, whenever you looked at me with that warm gaze. It made me feel like I was the most special person in the world, that you looked at no-one else but me._

_Do you know what I love most about your face? The corner of your mouth. Did you know that when you smile, your left mouth corner would curl up just a tad more than your right? I love it. I wanted nothing more than to kiss that left corner, whether when you’re smiling, or when you’re frowning in anger. I dare not dream about your kiss, but know that I’ve wished and wished a thousand times. I think, since I will never have your kiss nor your embrace, a dream to kiss your mouth corner is not so far-fetched, don’t you think?_

_How I wished I’d never fallen in love with you._

_How I wished you’d never found out that I was in love with you._

_I know, I know. I was special. What more could I ask for, being your best friend? Your confidante? But the selfish person that was me, wanted more. The selfish person that was me died a little inside everytime you described the female you were courting. Your eyes would light up with that warm gaze I’d thought only meant for me, and your mouth would quirk up with a gentle smile._

_You two must be married now, right? I have not heard from the outside world for a while, so please forgive me for my ignorance. I wish you only happiness._

_Forgive me for acting so foolishly, but I knew I was running out of time. You were getting married, and leaving to form your own Residence. I knew my time with you was up the moment I decided to do what I did. For hurting your feelings, I am sorry, but I will forever cherish that one night with you, and for that, I am unapologetic._

_I will spend what is left of my life atoning for hurting you, but I hope you’ll let me have that one happy memory – the one time you ever held me in your arms, and the only time we are joined together._

_I miss our friendship, our close relationship, and I am sorry to have seen it break. I knew that, though, when I chose. It still hurts, distancing myself from you, but it’s a bit like bleeding, do you not think? Painful only at the beginning, and then throbbing again and again, until your body bleeds no more. Perhaps one day, the pain will dull, and I can let go. Do you think I’ll ever be able to move on from you? You hate me, I know, but can you ever find it within yourself to forget I have ever existed? Indifference is worse than hate to some people, but so long as you do not hate me, I will take even indifference._

_I will end this letter now, I’ve said all I wanted to say. I am only sorry for our, nay, my child. I never knew I was born this way, and by the time I found out, it was too late to do anything about it. Someone has been poisoning my food, and I am helpless against it. The toxin corrodes my body day by day, and it pains me to think I am unable to carry this child to term. I love it so much, and I only wish that after I die, it will reincarnate in a normal family and enjoy being loved by both of its parents, something that I cannot do._

_Today marks our 21 st year knowing each other. It marks my 8th year loving you. You know, sometimes, I feel very tired. Loving someone without ever being loved back is very exhausting. It’s alright, though, I’ve come to peace with it. Sometimes you can’t help who your heart beats for. And for me, it is you._

_If you can ever find it within yourself to be kind and remember our times as the closest of friends, please do me one last favour. I promise after this, you will never have to see or hear from me again. After I die, please scatter my ashes on the river where we flew our kites. I only wish to relive our childhood again and again, you see._

_I love you, Your Majesty, so much. I pray that we never meet again in the next life, and I’ll find someone who loves me as much as I love them. This lifetime, I am yours. My heart is yours. I’ve given my all to you, please allow me this one kindness, to be able to move on and to be loved._

_For the last time, I hope you will allow me to say your name._

 

_Your Majesty,_

_Seungcheol,_

_Elder brother,_

 

_I love you. So much._

 

_This is goodbye._

 

_Jeonghan._

 

 

* * *

Prince Jeonghan (1120 – 1141): the 7th Prince of the Royal Household. Died while protecting his elder brother, Emperor Seungcheol from an assassin. Ashes spread on the Han River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…incest? Sad? Uh… sorry, I’d been in a cheesy mood, so…
> 
> Please comment! Comment = love
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope I did not let you down. This was written in 1.5 hours lol.


	12. Orchid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRYYYYY!
> 
> UNFORTUNATELY, MY SCHOOL LIFE'S BEEN REALLY HECTIC, AND I WAS SO OUT OF IDEAS IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY :(((
> 
> THIS IS REALLY SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE OTHER STORIES AS SOON AS I CAN. ETERNITY IS ALMOST DONE!!!!
> 
> Warning: Dubious consent, Boypussy, ABO, AU - College settings, Cliche AF

As Jeonghan walks idly towards his Professor’s office, there’s only one thing on his mind.

 

_It’s coming._

 

Jeonghan can feel it.

 

His heat, always timely, once every three months. Three whole days of unbearable horniness, and the mindless desire to be fucked six ways til Sunday.

Already his pussy is starting to feel moist and tingly. Although he’s not fully aroused just yet, it will take but one orgasm for him to turn into a needy Omega begging to be held and knotted within an inch of his life by a big, fat Alpha cock.

In the past, there’s never been anyone serious enough for him to desire the commitment that comes with spending a heat together. Doesn’t matter that society is much more accepting of Omega equality, it’s always such an intimate and intense time frame for Jeonghan that, as much fooling around as he has done outside of his heat, he will ever only have his hands and his toys once his heat arrives.

Besides, no Alpha has ever roused the need for a relationship in him, though not for lack of trying. Yoon Jeonghan values his independence too much to even think of bonding commitment.

But this year, he’s finally met someone that makes his heart flutter.

* * *

 

Professor Choi Seungcheol, who is 12 years older than him and is teaching his 300-level course in Epigenetics.

The most Alpha-looking man Jeonghan has ever laid his eyes on, but with a reign over his instincts so tight, he comes off as unflappable and indifferent.

Oh, but how Jeonghan wants.

He wants to be held down by those long and elegant fingers, and he gets so wet every time he thinks of himself being impaled by the massive cock that every Alpha possesses. He wants to be bonded, his neck forever marred by the mating mark, there for everyone else to see that he belongs to this gorgeous Alpha. The man that makes him feel equal parts of fondness and desire.

* * *

 

He knows that Professor Choi is attracted to him, and all this semester he has been waiting for the Alpha to make a move. But stubborn man that he is, Seungcheol would not budge an inch.

Now that the semester is over, which so nicely overlaps with the onset of his heat, Jeonghan, is going to take matters into his own hand.

He’s going to walk out of his Professor office a mated Omega. Or better yet, he wants to not be able to walk at all.

* * *

 

“Professor Choi, it’s me, Jeonghan. May I come in?”

His soon-to-be Alpha is still immersed in his book, and only idly nods his agreement - “Please do. Have a seat”

But instead of sitting at his usual seat, Jeonghan hoists himself onto the large office desk. The Alpha looks up, partly perplexed, partly annoyed, and Jeonghan could see that he is about to say something when he is rendered speechless.

Because Jeonghan’s cardigan has disappeared from his body, and he was in the process of humping his pussy against his hand - the gradually leaking slick leaving a noticeable stain on his light colour pants.

“Stop that. Right now. This is improper conduct. And leave my office. Now” - his Alpha growls, voice having gone down low. Jeonghan can tell that the smell of his slick has not gone unnoticed - the Alpha’s nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. His book sits forgotten on the chaise next to him, and his hands are about to rip the arm lounges apart.

Jeonghan knows, the Alpha wants him. Very badly.

Well then.

* * *

 

“But, Professor, I’m so-a-ah, horny, and so wet. Are you really not going to h-help me?”

“You call me Professor, and still you have the nerve?! Get tidied up and get out, now”

“My heat is coming, though. I want to spend it with you, Professor. But I’m going to be so needy. So slick and open. I might be so horny that when I-I run into another Alpha, I--” Here the Alpha opposite him growls ferociously, and makes a move to stand up, only to sit down again - hanging by his control by sheer will.

_Fine. You want dirty? I can play dirty._

So Jeonghan, already soaking wet and still rubbing himself through his pants, uses his free hand to take his phone out of his pocket - “H-hello? Mmm--Joshua? I--I’m in heat, will you s-aah-spend my--mmpphhh”

And then his phone is yanked out of his hand and he’s being kissed within an inch of his life. Of course Seungcheol would know about his Alpha best friend.

His phone falls to the floor, never having been unlocked in the first place.

_Hook, line and sinker._

* * *

 

Yoon Jeonghan’s wish came true. He never walks out of the office. Rather, the newly-mated pair stay enclosed in the space for the next 3 hours, and the Omega’s pussy is stuffed full of cum, locked in by the Alpha’s knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh....I was needing some bold, Omega Jeonghan???
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for being patient. Comments = love


End file.
